User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/community Goddess full Incarnation of Knowledge
Dakshinamurthy or Jnana Dakshinamurti (Tamil: தட்சிணாமூர்த்தி, Sanskrit:दक्षिणामूर्ति (Dakṣiṇāmūrti))[1] is an aspect of the Hindu god Shiva as a guru(teacher) of all types of knowledge (jnana). This aspect of Shiva is his personification as the supreme or the ultimate awareness, understanding and knowledge.[2] This form represents Shiva as a teacher of yoga, music, and wisdom, and giving exposition on the shastras.[3] He is worshipped as the god of wisdom, complete and rewarding meditation.[4] kshinamurti literally means 'one who is facing south (dakṣiṇa)' in Sanskrit. South is the direction of Death, hence change.[5] In every Siva temple the stone image of Dakshinamurthy is installed, facing south, on the southern circumambulatory path around the sanctum sanctorum. Perhaps, of all Hindu Gods, he is the only one sitting facing south. The great seer Ramana Maharshi, has said in letter 89: one meaning of Dakshina is efficient; another meaning is ‘in the heart on the right side of the body’; Amurthy ’means Formlessness' . "Dakshinamurthy Stotra" in Sanskrit, means the "Shapelessness situated on the right side". DepictionEdit http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Shiva_Mus%C3%A9e_Guimet_26973.jpgDakshinamurti, 16th century, Musée Guimet (museum), Paris. This iconographic form for depicting Shiva in Indian art is mostly south Indian in character.[6] In his aspect as Jnana Dakshinamurti, Shiva is generally shown with four arms. He is depicted seated under a banyan tree, facing the south. Shiva is seated upon a deer-throne and surrounded by sages who are receiving his instruction.[7] He is shown as seated with his right foot on mythical apasmara (a demon which, according to Hindu mythology, is the personification of ignorance) and his left foot lies folded on his lap. Sometimes even the wild animals, are depicted to surround Shiva. In his upper arms, he holds a snake or rosary or both in one hand and a flame in the other; while in his lower right hand is shown in vyakhyanamudra, his lower left hand holds a bundle of kusha grass or the scriptures. The index finger of His right hand is bent and touching the tip of his thumb. The other three fingers are stretched apart. This symbolic hand gesture or Mudra is the Gnana Mudra (or Jnana Mudra or Jana Mudra), a symbol of knowledge and wisdom. Sometimes, this hand is in the Abhaya Mudra, a posture of assurance and blessing. In Melakadambur the Dakshinamurthy looks seated on a bull under a banyan tree, a hole in this statue's ear that extends to the next ear was an wonderful sculpturing. Dakshinamurthy is portrayed as being in the yogic state of abstract meditation - and as a powerful form brimming with ever flowing bliss and supreme joy. Variations of this iconic representation include Veenadhara Dakshinamurthy (holding aVeena), Rishabharooda Dakshinamurthy (mounted on a Rishabha - the bull) etc. Maharshi Kardamshankara Jnanadeva, a mystic seer says that Dakshinamurthy means the abstract or hidden power of the absolute which expressed in all enlightened masters. Matangi is one of the Mahavidyas, ten Tantric goddesses and a ferocious aspect of Devi, the Hindu Divine Mother. She is considered to be the Tantric form of Sarasvati, the goddess of music and learning. Like Sarasvati, Matangi governs speech, music, knowledge and the arts. Her worship is prescribed to acquire supernatural powers, especially gaining control over enemies, attracting people to oneself, acquiring mastery over the arts and gaining supreme knowledge. Matangi is often associated with pollution, inauspiciousness and the periphery of Hindu society, which is embodied in her most popular form, known as Ucchishta-Chandalini or Ucchishta-Matangini.[1] She is described as an outcaste (Chandalini) and offered left-over or partially eaten food (Ucchishta) with unwashed hands or food after eating, both of which are considered to be impure in classical Hinduism. Matangi is often represented as emerald green in colour. While Ucchishta-Matangini carries a noose, sword, goad, and club, her other well-known form, Raja-Matangi, plays the veena and is often pictured with a parrot. Saraswati (Sanskrit: सरस्वती, Sarasvatī ?,Malayalam: സരസ്വതി,Saraswathy ?,Tamil: சரஸ்வதி, Sarasvatī ?) is the Hindu goddess of knowledge, music, arts, wisdom and learning.[1] She is a part of the trinity of Saraswati, Lakshmi and Parvati. All the three forms help the trinity ofBrahma, Vishnu and Shiva to create, maintain and regenerate-recycle the Universe respectively.[2] The earliest known mention of Saraswati as a goddess is in Rigveda. She has remained significant as a goddess from the Vedic age through modern times of Hindu traditions.[3] Some Hindus celebrate the festival of Vasant Panchami (the fifth day of spring) in her honour,[4] and mark the day by helping young children learn how to write alphabets on that day.[5] The Goddess is also revered by believers of the Jain religion of west and centralIndia,[6] as well as some Buddhist sects.[7] She is known in Burmese as Thurathadi (သူရဿတီ, pronounced: [θùja̰ðədì] or[θùɹa̰ðədì]) or Tipitaka Medaw (တိပိဋကမယ်တော်, pronounced: [tḭpḭtəka̰ mɛ̀dɔ̀]), inChinese as Biàncáitiān (辯才天), in Japanese as Benzaiten (弁才天/弁財天) and in Thai as Suratsawadi (สุรัสวดี) or Saratsawadi (สรัสวดี).[8] Aztec mythologyEdit *Quetzalcoatl, god of wisdom. Celtic mythologyEdit *Ogma, a figure from Irish and Scottish mythology, said to have invented the Ogham alphabet *Lugh, a figure from Irish mythology, said to be skilled in all arts. *Brighid Chinese mythologyEdit *Erlang Shen, god possessing a truth-seeing third eye in the centre of his forehead. *Wenchang Wang, god of literature and scholarship. *Lü Dongbin, patron of scholars Egyptian mythologyEdit *Neith, goddess sometimes associated with wisdom. *Thoth, originally a moon deity, later became god of wisdom and scribe of the gods. *Sia, the deification of wisdom. *Seshat, goddess of wisdom, knowledge and writing. Scribe of the gods. Credited with the invention of writing and the alphabet. Later demoted in pantheon of Egyptian deities to consort of Thoth.[1] *Isis, goddess of wisdom, magic,health and marriage Etruscan mythologyEdit *Menrva, goddess of wisdom. Greek mythologyEdit *Apollo, Olympian god of light, music, poetry, knowledge, and the sun. *Athena, Olympian goddess of wisdom, warfare, civilization, strength, strategy, crafts, and justice. *Coeus, Titan, god of intellect, grandfather of Apollo. *Eidyia, an Oce anid, sometimes sources call her "the goddess of knowledge".[citation needed] *Metis, Oceanid of wisdom, wise counsel and cunning, skill, and crafts, mother of Athena. *Muses, personification of knowledge and the arts *Prometheus, he is said to be the god of forethought, the god of intelligence, a trickster, and as a champion of humanity, because he stole fire from Hephaestus, and brought it to mortals (for which he suffered great consequences) Hindu mythologyEdit http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ganesha_Basohli_miniature_circa_1730_Dubost_p73.jpgGanesha, the Hindu god of knowledge and wisdom*Saraswati, goddess of knowledge and all literary arts including music, literature and speech. *Ganesha, god of intellect and wisdom. *Lakshmi, goddess of knowledge and wealth. Hittite mythologyEdit *A'as, god of wisdom. Japanese mythologyEdit *Fukurokuju, god of wisdom and longevity. *Kuebiko, scarecrow god of wisdom and agriculture. *Omoikane, Shinto god of wisdom and intelligence. *Tenjin, god of scholarship. *Benzaiten, a Japanese form of Saraswati, goddess of everything that flows: water, words, speech, eloquence, music and by extension, knowledge Mesopotamian mythologyEdit *Al-Kutbay, Nabataean, god of knowledge, commerce, writing, and prophecy. *Enki, god of intelligence, crafts, mischief, water and creation. *Nabu, Babylonian god of wisdom and writing. *Nidaba, Sumerian goddess of writing, learning, and the harvest. Norse mythologyEdit *Tiwaz/Tyr, "Tyr, known for his great wisdom and courage".[citation needed] *Odin, the ruler of Asgard, who sacrificed his eye and was hung for nine days from the world tree Yggdrasil in order to gain the wisdom of the ages. *Mímir, a god renowned for his knowledge and wisdom; Odin is advised by his severed head. *Sága, goddess of wisdom. *Vör, goddess associated with wisdom. *Snotra, goddess associated with wisdom. *Gefjon, goddess of knowledge,chastity and agriculture. Persian mythologyEdit *Anahita, goddess of 'the Waters' (Aban) - fertility, healing and wisdom. Polynesian mythologyEdit *Anulap, god of magic and knowledge. Roman mythologyEdit *Egeria, water nymph who gives wisdom and prophecy in return for libations of water or milk at her sacred grove. *Fabulinus, the god who teaches children to speak. *Minerva, goddess of wisdom and the Roman equivalent of Athena. *Apollo, Greco-Roman god of light, knowledge, intellect, and the sun. *Providentia, goddess of forethought. Slavic mythologyEdit *Gamayun - symbol of knowledge and wisdom. Yoruba mythologyEdit *Orunmila, African god of wisdom, divination, destiny, and foresight. Category:Blog posts